


Roped In

by MamaBearto2



Series: Prank War [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Danny thought he was just heading to town to get supplies. Set in I'maMePanda's YP 'verse, near the end of the Prank War, it's one of Danny's first ever trips into Four Corners.





	Roped In

Hey Everybody! This is just a quick little ficlet that takes place likely near the end of the YP 'verse prank war, and highlights my wonderful OC, Danny. I hope you enjoy!

**M7**

"Get back here!"

Startled into half stopping, and almost tripping up onto the boardwalk, Danny steadied himself and whirled around. He'd just gotten to town and he hadn't done anything, why would someone-

"John Daniel!"

A dark haired teen ran down the opposite side of the street, dodging folks and ducking around anything in his way. He held tight to a hat in one hand and something Danny couldn't quite make out in the other. As Danny watched in awe, a tall, mustached man came running out from the alley, hollering, "I said get back here, JD!"

The man's words only made the boy take a wild look at the street and then dart across, Danny gasping as the teenager just avoided a man on horseback. The tall man's next words had Danny's ears turning red as the boy turned in his mad dash, now headed for Danny.

Backing away quickly as the dark haired youth came charging over and jumped onto the boardwalk in front of him, Danny heard, "Here!" as the teenager passed him, and felt something hit him in the chest. Grabbing at whatever it was, he looked down, confusion crossing his face at the length of rope he now held. He looked up, about to say something, but the other boy was nearly out of sight, running up the stairs to what Danny knew was the clinic.

Heavy breathing hit his ears and he looked back to find the tall man from across the street standing just a foot from him, obviously out of breath from his own run. Danny skittered away, eyes wide, moving until his back hit a porch post, unsure what the man wanted with him.

"That your rope, kid?"

Danny shook his head wildly and his hands went out in front of him as he dropped the rope. "N-no sir!"

The man chuckled softly, retrieving the rope from the wooden floor at Danny's feet. "Settle down Red, ain't no need to get all frazzled. You didn't lock me in the outhouse…." the man paused, eyeing Danny with a fair amount of amusement, "Did ya?"

Even fairly sure that the man wasn't serious, Danny fiercely shook his head again, mind reeling as understanding hit him. "I'd never...I-I was..I j-just…"

"I know, kid. I know who did. Go on now, I ain't gonna hurt ya none." the tall man tipped his hat and moved around Danny, winking as he passed.

Sighing as the man walked away, Danny slumped against the post at his back. He'd only come to town to get the supplies on Mrs. Edwards list. In his wildest dreams, he never would've imagined what just happened.

What a strange town.


End file.
